


Bundesvision - Civil War

by SamoShampioni



Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BuViSoCo, Bundesvision, Gen, Germany, Song Contest, bsc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The month was September. It was time, yet again, for the Bundesvision Song Contest. It would be the last Bundesvision Song Contest that Germany would hold as a united nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundesvision - Civil War

Things weren't going too well in Germany. Turmoil was spreading throughout the central European country. It had all started with the growing separatist movements that began in Belgium, Spain and Canada. Canada especially. After Quebec separated from the North American nation, things started to go extremely well for them. Not so much for the rest of Canada, but Quebec quickly became one of the richest and most prosperous countries in the region, and it was all down to their newfound independence. It seemed that independence was the way to go to solve the many economic countries that the separatist regions had. The Canadians had set a precedent for things to come.  
The impact that this had on Germany was tremendous. Each of the sixteen states of Germany began to believe that they would be better off on their own. Separatist movements were becoming increasingly popular, especially in the southern states of Baden-Wurttemberg and Bavaria. In fact, several separatist groups across the states were becoming increasingly violent, attacking those who supported the German union and there had been several attacks on the Reichstag building in Berlin in the past month. The situation was spinning out of control, and no one seemed to be able to stop it. In a bid to appease the separatists, Angela Merkel proposed a new organisation of the German government. Each of the sixteen states would have their own president and their own parliament to run their own affairs. Germany was becoming like Yugoslavia, everyone could see that, but no one would talk about it. Their country, crumbling before them. Not only was Germany affected, but the whole of Europe. Germany could no longer afford to be the bread basket of Europe, and halted their propping up of the poorer members of the EU, letting them simply fall into disrepair. Despite the efforts of several European countries to keep the federal union together, the separatist movements grew and grew, even the leaders of the movements themselves were shocked at how much support they had. To put it bluntly, the country was in a mess, and on the verge of splitting up into sixteen much smaller countries.  
Every year in Germany there is a televised song contest called the Bundesvision Song Contest. Recently, the creator of the contest, Stefan Raab, had been trying to use the Bundesvision as a tool to show that the German states could get along and help each other. No, more than that, that the German states needed each other.  
The year was 2013. The month was September. It was time, yet again, for the Bundesvision Song Contest. It would be the last Bundesvision Song Contest that Germany would hold as a united nation.


End file.
